by_the_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias Hall
"I find it so very hard to see the good in this world sometimes. With most folks they just see dark skin...and not much else." - Tobias Hall. Tobias Hall (Born as "Waya") is a character who appears in "By The Fire". Tobias is the secondary protagonist of the story and serves as the primary love interest of Jebediah Wallace. Given the name "Waya" at birth by his mother (The Cherokee word for "Wolf"), Tobias was born in 1874 in Lafayette, Louisiana. His father was an African-American career con-artist by the name of Farley Hall. Farley made a living by scamming people by selling fake tonics and medicine. His mother Ahyoka was a Native American woman who ran away from her reservation at a very young age and lived her life on the run. After his parents were killed in 1885, Tobias drifted from one place to another before being taken in and cared for by a local rancher named Joaquin Rios. As grew he grew into a young adult, Tobias eventually became a fully licensed bounty hunter in the state of Missouri. Personality Biography Early Life Tobias' father was an African-American con-artist by the name of Farley Hall. Farley made a living by selling fake tonics and medicine. His mother Ahyoka was a Native American woman who ran away from her reservation at a very young age and lived her life on the run. At some point Farley and Ahyoka met during their travels and eventually began a relationship together. In late 1874, Ahyoka gave birth to her son, naming him "Waya". Although, Farley would often refer to his son as "Tobias" (The name of his grandfather) and the name eventually stuck. Most of his early childhood was spent on trains or in stagecoaches as his mother and father struggled to find work to support themselves. Parents Death On the Run The Rios Family Adulthood & Bounty Hunting Meeting Jebediah Appearance Skills & Abilities Relationships Jebediah Wallace Erma Rios Duncan O'Haire Ahyoka Farley Hall Clyde Watts Notable Quotes * "If you only knew half of the shit that I have seen cowboy...it would make the hardest man shed a tear." * "I see the world for what it is, Jebediah. A giant steaming pile of horseshit...full of liars, killers, and scoundrels. Nothing but the worst of people." * "But what do you see, cowboy? Unless it's just my ever-so charming personality that's keeping you around." * "Roughing up a few folks ain't gonna change the way the world works. It is the way it is. Simple as that." * "I would hush up if I was you, Irish. Unless you want me to go and tell Erma that you's sweet on her..." * "I missed you too, dummy." * '' "Look, I know I'm not a saint... but some of the people I've came across while bounty hunting makes me wonder why God even bothered creatin' us human-beings in the first place."'' * "You don't have to hide yourself from me cowboy. I-I want to hear you say my name." * " I'm only half Indian, moron. I swear, you inbred hicks get stupider by the day." * "Tobias was actually my grandfather's name. I only started going by it cause my birth name makes me sound like I belong in some Indian folk tale or somethin'. I don't like it."